


In this verse.......

by quaeamissaest



Series: Power, and Those Who Yield [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Marvel Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaeamissaest/pseuds/quaeamissaest
Summary: A preface, detailing the aspects of my little version of A/B/O  and D/s dynamics. Its not necessary to read this work to understand the story, but for those who like to know the mechanics and background of an A/U, here it is.  I figure the best way to build a world is to start at the beginning.......Update 2-13-2019 - Reworked and edited, because I can never leave well enough alone





	In this verse.......

Excerpt from:

 

Secondary and Tertiary Gender Roles and Interpersonal Mechanics of Biology

Maddox JB, Craine PL, Sing RW. 3rd Edition. Boston: New England Public Press, 1994.

Pg. 247

The American Medical Association defines three major secondary gender orientations, Alphas, Betas, and Omegas; along with further tertiary classifications of dominant, switch, neutral, and submissive.

Secondary and tertiary classifications are stratified based on both physiologic and mental necessity. To remain healthy, an individual of an alpha or omega orientation must engage in power exchange activities on a regular basis (Davis, 1986). The endorphins, dopamine and other catecholamines produced during these activities incite a state of euphoria, commonly referred to as headspace. The prolonged absence of these chemicals can lead to physical and mental breakdowns, often requiring hospitalization. Endorphin based suppressants are often employed to reduce the time and depth of headspace required. Those of the beta classification feel this imperative to a lesser degree and therefore do not require these activities often, if at all.

Orientations generally present at puberty, when the pheromonal scent of an individual will change from a neutral form into that of their specific orientation. During this period, based on their classification they will experience their first heat or rut. The tertiary classifications are graded based the Turner scale, a 1-100 scale to determine the level of dominant or submissive tendencies. Alphas are scored from 50-100 with 100 being the highest level of dominance, whereas omegas are scored from 0-50, with 0 being the highest level of submission; betas generally fall within the 40-60 range (Turner, 1964).

Alphas with a Turner score of 90 or greater and omegas with a score of 10 or less are further subdivided into a group known as prime. These individuals are rare, making up less than 2% of the population (Grainger, 1990). Due to the extremity of their physiological tendencies, prime classifications require a mate of comparable opposite score to achieve the maximum benefit of their headspace.

 

 

 

Excerpt from:

 

Anatomy and Sexuality: Alpha, Beta, and Omega Physiology

Hollingsworth JM, Evans RD, Goldman BA, Blake TK, Shumaker LP. 5th Edition. New York: Manhattan Press Inc. 1986

Alphas are, except for very rare instances, dominants. The distribution of male to female is around 80/20 and they make up about 8-12% of the general population. Due to heightened levels of hormones, alphas have a tendency toward a more aggressive approach in life and in personal relationships. Using a specific resonance and timbre of voice they have the capability to exert a certain amount of control over omegas. This ability varies with the level of dominance the alpha possesses. At certain intervals, based on the individual, they go into a rut phase. This biological imperative to mate and breed can also be triggered by the heat of a compatible omega. Males are strong and very potent breeders, with larger testes capable of producing considerable amounts of semen. They also have an extra amount of tissue at the base of the penis, commonly called a knot, that swells during orgasm to keep the penis inside their partner to help ensure conception (fig. 4a). Females have a uterus and both ovaries and internal testes; they also have an organ in place of a clitoris that becomes engorged upon arousal and functions as a penis during sexual intercourse (fig. 4b). However, due to their lack of a knot and the smaller size of their testes, they are much less likely to inseminate a mate. They can bear children but have reduced fertility because of less developed female reproductive organs.

Betas, or so-called “baselines”, constitute most of the population, 75-80%. They are evenly divided between male and female. They are often of a neutral or switch orientation. Their biology does not require dominant or submissive activity to maintain stability. Betas neutrality helps balance the far ends of the spectrum between alphas and omegas. Due to their more balanced hormones, they can exert a calming influence on those around them. The female has a small clitoris, and a uterus and ovaries (fig. 5), and the male has slightly smaller testes and the penis does not have the extra tissue at the base to form a knot.

Omegas most often fall in the submissive end of the Turner scale. Their distribution was about 65/35 female to male and 6-10% of the population. They are susceptible to the alpha voice; however, it is not debilitating unless the individuals are particularly compatible. All omegas experience an estrus cycle, commonly referred to as heat. Monthly menstruation occurs in females only, due to the uterus of the male only becoming viable during heat.  An unmated omega in heat can trigger a rut in an alpha. Widespread use of suppressants allows unmated omegas to control the timing of their cycle to keep them from going into heat unexpectedly. Omegas are always the bearers of children, whether male or female. Female physiology is identical to that of beta females, however males have a secondary set of sexual organs that are only active during the heat cycle (fig. 6a). A muscular contraction closes the colon and rectum and opens a pathway to a cervix and uterus. They have internal glands just inside the anal opening that produce a substance like that of the female vagina to help facilitate sexual intercourse (fig 6b). As with female alphas, male omegas can become pregnant, but their fertility is lower that their female counterparts.

All orientations secrete a unique pheromone chemical from glands in the neck, and wrist and groin, which act as a marker of orientation, mating status, and estrus (fig. 7). They also contain the hormones that facilitate bonding. Scent marking, the act of rubbing the wrist against the wrist or neck glands of another, is often how pack bonds are formed, being marked by a pack member generally implies acceptance and affection. Pack alphas will scent mark all members of a pack to establish dominance and as a signal to outsiders.

Mating and reproduction can only take place if the two individuals were compatible. This is primarily due to the pheromones that both orientations produce, sending signals to potential mates. It is a physiological trait, believed to have an olfactory and neurochemical component. The act of scenting, placing the nose very close to the neck gland and inhaling deeply, is often a first step to mating and therefore considered an intimate act.  The scent gland in the at the junction of neck and shoulder is also known as the mating gland. It is most developed and prominent in unmated omegas. When compatible individuals bond, the canine teeth elongate, allowing partners to pierce the gland. The hormones mix with saliva, causing a fusion of DNA (Harris, 1979). The bonding process is usually permanent, unless one partner dies or in cases of extreme emotional or physical trauma involving the mate. Bondmates can share an empathic connection with their partner. The stronger the compatibility and bond, the more intense the connection.

 

Excerpt from:

Pack Dynamics

Smith EJ, Pal MW. 1st Edition. San Francisco: Premier Publishing, 2000

 

Pack dynamics are an integral part of social, economic, and cultural life. Hierarchical status within a pack can determine many aspects of its members, from careers to daily responsibilities.

The familial or domestic packs form the basis of long term and/or lifetime relationships. These are commonly the primary pack to which a person belongs. Domestic packs revolve around the pack alpha and omega. The lead or dominant is the highest-level alpha, as determined by biology or an acknowledged consensus of the group. Omegas exist outside this hierarchy, having the capability to challenge the lead alpha if necessary. While most packs consist of one lead or dominant alpha and any number of lower level alphas and betas, there is only one omega within the pack structure. The omega is the base around which the rest of the pack forms. The most stable packs are formed when the alpha and omega are a bonded pair.

Secondary packs are often found within military units, groups of school friends, and within corporate structures. Packs are usually lead by an alpha or a high-level beta. Beta-lead packs are often platonic, without the addition of an omega. Hierarchical structure is usually stable, however challenges to the pack leaders’ authority can occur from both internal and external sources.


End file.
